


【韦恩桶】缚

by CiCiaYna



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiCiaYna/pseuds/CiCiaYna
Summary: 他可以跟任何人上床，但只会是一个人的sub
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 58





	【韦恩桶】缚

杰森虚睁着眼睛，他几乎说不出来话，只能蜷进沙发里轻轻吸气，胸口抽搐似的起伏着。他的鼻头有点红，简直像狠狠哭过，一头钻到毛毯底下去不再动弹。

性关系很早就被允许了，时间、地点、或者细节都见鬼的自由，但不能过界，或者说局限于“正常”范围之内，生生压制住奥古与生俱来的奴役天赋。这意味着某些令他感兴趣的下流玩意成了禁忌，可达米安无数次听到兄长的尖叫回荡在这个私密的公寓里，先生、主人或是daddy，晕红的白皮肤带着乱糟糟的凌虐印痕。

窒息显然不在长长的恩准名单上。

男孩并不后悔这么干，他只是看着那人不自觉露出长久吃不到盐的牲畜一般恹恹的愚蠢样子有些心烦，于是自负地把人圈在怀里揉搓。达米安抓住杰森的四肢按压活血，样子是平静冷漠的。陶德想尖叫，但他的声带只能发出崩溃的颗粒打磨声，勉强提起力气也不过踢罗宾一脚就消停下去。

这倒让年少的英雄耳根一热。就在几分钟前，这条白皙健壮的长腿一下一下蹬在沙发上，把毛毯蹬出了皱褶，他的脚趾从紧绷到松开，赭石色羊绒陷在趾间，让男孩想到前半生最熟悉的沙砾。他在窒息快感中迷失，他的挣扎从有力到疲软，眼睛上翻，腹部绷紧排斥深深戳在体内的硬物，下意识夹得人头皮发麻，却又无助得像只被蟒蛇绞杀的白兔。这有点太舒服了，达米安沉迷地多扼了一阵，松开时杰森脖子上已经带上一圈青紫，含在口中的白液混杂着唾液丝线惊天动地地咳出来。

他带着情欲去亲吻那圈痕迹，杰森疲惫地扭头不理他，达米安又开始发脾气，趾高气昂地抓着他酸软的手慢慢打出来射在胸口上。

达米安还在回味掌下激烈奔流的血液，小心翼翼地捏住那张尖锐的脸，而杰森把自己缩得更小，简直不像个六英尺高的强壮男人了，脸上带着肮脏的痕迹。在他挣扎的时候被口腔含得热乎乎的精液也会顺着微张的嘴唇滑到食道里去，那是上一轮弄进去的。

他不知道父亲什么时候会回来，男孩沉稳地把堆满一茶几的色情道具藏回床头柜，拿起遮瑕膏却又放下了，他不情愿把那个东西遮起来，这关乎某种权利。或者更糟糕一些，因为他无法拥有的信任。布鲁斯在一部分事情上惊人的固执，例如他从来认为窒息这类危险行为只能由他亲自来。

陶德容易让人失控。

布鲁斯记得阿卡姆骑士每一根长歪的骨头，每一根都由他亲手打断重新愈合。他的孩子煞白着一张脸，下唇咬得血肉模糊，一声不吭，然后在一声无法抑制的惨烈嚎叫后陷入昏迷。他盯着奄奄一息，湿漉漉白惨惨几乎要融化进治疗舱的次子，迟钝地意识到自己怀有怎样可怕的欲望。

他很痛，像只小动物一样手脚无意识地轻轻发抖，但他活着，在他身边，很快就会好起来…再次相遇，并肩作战之后杰森躲到一边给自己扎止痛针，布鲁斯想跟他说说话，强行摘掉这孩子的头罩，他记得杰森的声音依然保持了少年时期的柔软清甜，他会气冲冲的叫他老头子吗？

“我他妈的还没打算这么早跟你见面。”男孩长大了，布鲁斯看着他刻薄倒竖的眉毛感到寒冷。于是他带走了这只羽翼丰满的小鸟。

布鲁斯在惊恐中对杰森完好的那半张脸勃起了，他的舌尖翻滚着种种难言的肮脏想象，脑海被青年凄厉的哭喊填得满满当当，他还活着，他还能哭，他还可以叫，布鲁斯又为此而快乐。他的知更鸟很快醒来，浑身上下绑满绷带，惊恐地用头槌撞击玻璃舱壁。父亲将那具小小的高科技玻璃棺材打开一条缝隙，儿子伸出一只手死死扒住边缘迅速安静下来。

蝙蝠侠把那只手掌打开，掌心有个圆圆的浅色印记。哥谭街头的男孩子身上难免会有一些被欺压的伤疤，杰森第一次进蝙蝠洞时布鲁斯就发现了这处烟头烫伤，过了这么久，它还在那里。

他下意识地抚摸这块代谢不掉的小小坚韧组织。

他不能。

达米安触碰那人的时候已经是个大孩子了，或者干脆点讲，是个已经有经验的大人。男孩分不清是性事的快感多一点还是掌控他的生命更愉悦一些，但这都没什么要紧。陶德，一笔财产，一个值得被物化的漂亮玩意儿，谁都可以把手放到他身上去。但他只有一个dom。

所以我为什么要跟父亲的sub搞到一起去？达米安甚至是迷茫的，他的青春期来得目标明确，仿佛所有困惑都集中在这一件事上。等他意识到这有些僭越的时候他已经做了，并且不断侵蚀兄长的底线。男孩目光炯炯地盯住他的猎物，揪着陶德的头发射在他嘴里，指腹色情地划过每道父亲制造的鞭痕，顺着乳夹留下的两道绯红凹陷揉捏，他并不满足，也许他永远也无法满足，也许只有彻底毁坏掉这团蜷缩在一起的白花花的淫荡肉体才能让他气顺一点。青年那块难以治愈的突出脊骨被狠狠叼进嘴里，一下一下地用恶魔之子尖尖的牙齿打磨。

偌大的平行宇宙中，布鲁斯从来不能拯救这个孩子，蝙蝠侠见过很多个自己的二重身，没有一个是能够陪杰森走出来的人。

他不会是对的那个，杰森会有新的家人。即使他的孩子有多么乐于告诉他他的爱，这是折磨布鲁斯的武器。

和解，容忍，退让，争斗，然后回到原点，时间仿佛是条永无止境的衔尾蛇，他们都已经习惯为分离做好准备。所以他们永远不能开始健康的关系，谁都无法负担那个注定的坏结局造成的后果――他们已经不能放任彼此更面目可憎哪怕一点点了。

事情不能变得更糟糕。

杰森稍稍软化就被推进手术室洗去烙印，他的年轻人将脸上厚厚的纱布挠出血迹，他讨厌任何人动他的脸。

“我会给你更好的。”

几天之后杰森的大腿内侧多出来一个蝙蝠烙印。男孩的哭泣混杂了歉意与感激，而父亲感到心脏变成了一片污糟的泥沼，他不能够拯救杰森，永远不能。


End file.
